


'Too Loud'

by AnimatedAaron



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Attempt at Humor, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Lime, Loud Sex, Married Couple, Married Sex, One Shot, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sleepiness, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:24:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimatedAaron/pseuds/AnimatedAaron
Summary: Serena is staying the night at Ash & Misty's place. However, they're being a little loud, and it's preventing Serena from getting sleep.This work is part of a trade.





	'Too Loud'

Serena was staring at the ceiling with wide-open eyes. Her hand on her forehead and cheeks flushed. The young woman had bought herself a pair of earmuffs for the plane ride from Kalos to Kanto. But now, they were being used once again for a less than ideal reason with a less than ideal outcome.

Ash & Misty had become Mr. & Mrs. Ketchum a few years ago. In that time, any possibility of Serena’s childhood crush on Ash making their meetings awkward transformed into something more humorous. Something they both could laugh about. Well, she could laugh about anyway. Ash, on the other hand, chuckled nervously on the subject when in front of his wife.

Misty didn’t mind it. In fact, she’s the one who invited Serena & Clemont over for the visit. She knew about the twos childhood fling if you could call it that. The two got along fine. More than fine, Misty bought Serena a kimono on her first night in Kanto. Serena taught Misty a little bit of French. The two traded tips on Pokemon interactions. They might as well have had ‘BFF’ bracelets. So, why was Misty having sex with Ash despite there being guests in their house?

The Cerulean City gym was massive, but the housing portion was the equivalent to a one-story, four-bedroom house with a basement and an attic. There was the master bedroom, where Misty could be heard riding Ash like he was a wild Ponyta. Dawn the hall, away from the moans was their nursery. However, on the other side of the master bedroom’s thin walls were a sleeping Clemont with expensive headphones. In the bed next to him was Serena, who regretted not buying the expensive earmuffs. 

Was this a petty way of showing off that Misty had married her crush? Perhaps she just forgot and decided that Ash’s Pikachu boxers were a real turn on. Whatever the case was, Misty’s calls of passion were driving Serena crazy. More ironically, Misty was using screech, and it was lowering Serena’s defenses. 

The idea of sharing her body with someone was becoming more and more appetizing as Ash’s grunts became just as loud as his wife’s. Actually, she was thinking about taking Misty’s place. Not in the sense of going in the room and pushing Misty off of the man. But in the realm of imagination, Serena was the one on top of him. His grip was on her hips. She began to picture her honey-brown hair bobbing up and down to the rhythm. Serena’s hand was reaching down. Down to a place that now craved penetration. 

Before her fingertips could grant that wish, Serena’s head suddenly swung left. Lost in her lust, she had forgotten that Clemont was in the room with her. She was three seconds away from masturbating in front of someone three feet away from her. ‘How embarrassing’, she thought looking at his sleeping face. Then she began to analyze his face. 

Clemont was always kind of cute. He had those blonde locks of hair that looked like fluffy yellow clouds she could run her hands through. His round cheeks had little dimples in them that came about when he smiled. He was far from the most muscular man Serena had ever encountered, but all his lifting of science equipment did broaden his shoulders a bit. The only unattractive thing about Clemont at this moment was the drool reaching the pillow. 

Was she really about to do this? Serena could still hear Misty chanting ‘Ash’ over and over upon what could only be an approaching orgasm. Her wet folds were begging for something. Either it be her own hand or, perhaps, someone else’s hands.

“Clemont?” Serena whispered. She got no answer. Those massive headphones staring at her might as well have said ‘you idiot’ on them. 

She skipped from her bed to his landing easily on his lap. He let out an ‘oof’ having the woman’s full weight wake him up. What he awoke to, was a horny Kalos woman with her hands on either side of his head and a hungry look in her eye. 

Almost shouting, “Clemont!”

“Wha?” Clemont said still a little confused. He quickly became hard seeing Serena’s bare shoulder on her slipping pajama top. That and Ash’s groans were acting as an audible aphrodisiac. “What’s going on?” 

They were both as red as a Voltorb. Like the Pokémon, Serena was ready to explode. 

“I want you to have sex with me,” Serena said. 

Clemont, having more than enough hints as to why, “…Do you mean right now?” 

“YES!” she shrieked. Her hands quickly clapped over her mouth in shock. When they let go of her lips, she spoke with a more bashful tone. “Please?”

Clemont’s hand smacking her bum with how fast he grabbed it made Serena jolt. She welcomed it but wasn’t expecting it. She also didn’t expect Clemont to flip her onto her back in one motion. She had gone from predator to prey in less than three seconds. 

“C-Clemont?” 

“Just letting you know now.” Clemont gulped, “I have no idea what I’m doing.” 

“Damn It!” She shouted before pulling him into a kiss, “You’re Doing Me!”

END


End file.
